5 Stages Of A Relationship
by xana4
Summary: Everybody knows there are 5 stages of grief. But nobody talks about the 5 stages of a relationship...or at least the 5 stages of their relationship.
1. Frustration

_Kensi moans when he starts making its way down her neck and chest, leaving hot kisses everywhere and making her start breathing hard._

_She feels his smirk against the naked skin of her chest but can't even bring herself to care. This feels too good to ruin it by smacking him across the head._

_When his mouth connects with one of her aching nipples she arches off the bed and grips his biceps, letting out yet another moan._

_Deeks knows exactly what he's doing to her. He's driving her crazy and that's exactly his goal…that much she's sure of. He keeps sucking and licking it until she's gasping for breath beneath him._

_That's when she finally gives up and tells him what he wants to hear. "Deeks, please…" That's what he wants to hear. He wants to know he can make Kensi Blye beg for him._

_In one swift movement he enters her and she lets out a loud moan that gets mixed with his groan. He stays completely still for a few seconds, allowing her to adjust and trying to keep himself under control. That doesn't please her and Kensi starts rotating her hips, desperate for some friction that will ignite that fire inside of her that only Marty Deeks can fuel._

_He can't hold back anymore and starts thrusting inside of her with slow and gentle movements. It's not long, though, before she starts asking him to move faster and harder. He satisfies her every command, desperate to push her over the edge. He feels her muscles starting to tighten around his member and knows that she's close._

_Kensi grips his biceps even harder than before, his movements start to get faster, her back starts arching from the bed and he buries his head on the junction between her neck and shoulder to try to gain some self-control that is slipping away from his already fragile grasp._

_She's so close._

_Just one more hard thrust and she'll fall over the edge. Just one more thrust and she'll finally scream his name in what can only be described as pure pleasure._

_He gives her what they both need. He lifts his head so he can see the look on her face when she finally lets herself go and gives one hard thrust, the one that is bound to make them both black out._

_Then…_

He falls out of his bed and wakes up when his back connects with the floor. Deeks opens his eyes and looks around. As soon as he gets aware of his surroundings he punches the floor beneath him in frustration and groans.

Of course…he should have known this was just another one of his over-creative dreams.

He gets up and tries to ignore his aching member but it becomes painful to do so. Deeks looks at the clock on his bedside table and sees that is only 5 in the morning. That means that he can still stay in bed for another 3 hours.

No, he can't go back to sleep.

Deeks goes to the bathroom and gets in the shower. The cold water helps him a bit when it comes to his not-that-small problem. He wishes he could say that this is the first time something like this happens.

It's not and that's probably what frustrates him the most.

The sexual tension between him and his partner is starting to reach levels that are hard to ignore.

He is sure she feels it too but Kensi Blye being Kensi Blye doesn't even dare to admit it. Well, he hasn't talked about that with her either but who can really blame him for that?

How can you just tell your partner you have sex dreams that pretty much involve having his way with her in every surface of his house? Yes, it's not exactly something easy to announce. Besides, it's something that has the potential to ruin things between them.

That he can't risk.

Deeks finally steps out of the shower and decides that he still has plenty of time to go for some morning waves. He puts his clothes on and grabs his surfboard before getting out of the house. He starts driving, hoping that the beach will make him forget about yet another dream before he has to face his partner.

Boy…that is a lot easier said than done and he knows that from previous experiences.

Deeks sighs and focus on the road ahead of him.

This is going to be another long day of trying not to imagine her naked and moaning beneath him.

**X**

She rolls to the side and hits her nightstand.

Kensi opens her eyes, her defensive mechanism fully awake even though she's not.

She groans in frustration as soon as she realizes that hitting her nightstand with her hand just made her wake up from a very pleasant dream. She sighs and notices that it's only 5 in the morning. It's way too early to get up but she knows that if she falls back asleep she's going to have another dream involving her partner and some very pleasant experiences and that is only going to make her wake up even more frustrated than before.

She tries to roll to her side but regrets it as soon as she moves. The wetness between her legs just makes her realize how real that dream felt. Kensi has ignored that many times now but today it feels different.

Maybe it's because the sexual tension between them is starting to reach record high levels.

This time she decides to do something about it. She was never one for self-control, one way or another.

Kensi closes her eyes as her hand starts to drift towards her center. She pushes the shorts and her panties aside and sighs softly when her hand connects with her hot wet opening. She imagines Deeks hand following the same path and touching her on the place she needs him the most.

Kensi rubs her clit in a slow circular motion but she's too turned on to tease herself right now. His fingers drift even lower and she pushes one finger inside, moaning at the feeling. She is tight but she needs more.

She starts thrusting her finger in and out of her in slow movements, imagining that Deeks is the one teasing her like this. She can picture him as the teasing type. She pictures his smirk and she can't help but increase the speed of her movements.

God, she would never dare to admit out loud how much his smirk and his goofy smile turn her on. Soon, that finger is not enough and she adds another one. Her movements start to become harder and faster than before, her walls tightening around her digits.

She knows for a fact that his fingers are both bigger and larger than hers. Just imagining the things he would be able to do to her with just his fingers makes her let out a loud moan and she starts circling her clit with her other hand.

It doesn't take her long to come and when she does she's vaguely aware of screaming his name between sharp intakes of breath.

It takes her a few minutes to regulate her breathing but when she finally does she takes another deep breath. Now she's even more frustrated than before. She is sure that Deeks could give her much more powerful orgasms without working too hard for it. She needs him badly but she can't risk their partnership over something as trivial as sex.

Kensi gets up, knowing that she won't be able to fall back asleep, and decides to go for a morning run on the beach. Yes, that will take her mind away from her blue-eyed partner and his skilled hands.

Kensi is running down the beach with her iPod blocking all the noise from the beach. She can't honestly say that she managed to get Deeks off her mind but at least she is not currently thinking about the things she would do to him if she ever got the chance to. But it's wrong to think like that and she knows it. Deeks is her partner. They can't bring sex into that equation, no matter how good that sounds.

She shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts and tries to run faster to see if that works. It's starting to work when she sees _him_ and everything flies out if the window. She slows down to watch him for a few seconds. Deeks is finishing zipping up that shirt he wears to surf and she curses her slowness. If she ran just a bit faster she would have gotten there a few seconds earlier and watched him shirtless.

_Stop this, Kensi. Think about anything but your partner's naked muscular torso. Don't think about his naked wet chest after he comes out of the ocean. Don't think about his naked chest covered with sweat above you while he makes you moan and arch your back in pleasure. Damn it, Kensi…This has got to stop! NOW!_

The music stops working because she figures she can't block her own thoughts. She sees Deeks walking into the ocean with his surfboard and tries to decide what to do. She could ignore this and keep running and she would spend the entire day imagining what his body would look like. Or she could walk to the place where he left his things and wait there for him until he gets out of the water, pretending that she is just waiting like the good partner and friend she is.

Kensi is too tired of this sexual tension between them to just walk away. She walks to the place where he left his things and sits on the sand, watching him while he surfs. She has never been one to get turned out just by watching a man practicing any kind of sport but the way Deeks moves on top of that board sends tingles down her body and a shiver runs through her. Kensi sighs and uses his shirt as a pillow, lying down on the sand. Deeks is still going to take a while there so she relaxes. The sound of the ocean calms her down and she allows a small smile to take over her face.

She is so relaxed that she doesn't hear Deeks walking to her and doesn't notice the smile on his face when he sees her there, with her eyes closed and a peaceful look adorning her features. She opens her eyes when he puts his surfboard down but doesn't bother getting up.

"Good morning, sunshine!" His goofy smile does things for her that the most skilled fingers never managed to accomplish. She tries to look away but it's like he's a magnet, pulling her to him and trying to make her break down and kiss him like she has dreamt so many times before.

Deeks grabs his towel and starts drying off his hair as she pretends not to look. He's staring at the ocean, like as if her presence there is a normal thing to him. Then he starts taking off the shirt he wears to surf and she is momentarily speechless. Just the view of his bare back is enough to make her want to pull him down and have her way with him right there, on the middle of the beach. Then he turns around while taking it completely off and she can't help but stare at his amazing six-pack. He pretends not to notice but can't keep the smirk off his face.

Kensi decides that two can play this game and a plan starts forming on her mind. He puts the towel on the sand and lies on top of it, without looking at her. Kensi takes her shirt off, leaving her with her bikini top and pretends not to notice the way his eyes widen and how he looks away as soon as she looks at him.

Yes, two can definitely play this game. "So, Kensi, what made you wake up this early and come for a morning run on the beach? Were you trying to see my amazing-self surfing?"

Kensi turns to him, supporting her head with one of her hands. "Do you want me to be honest with you?"

Deeks seems to see the lust in her eyes and plays along. He turns to her too and smirks. "I've never given you reasons not to."

She turns again, facing the sky once again because she's sure she will lose the courage to tell him this if she's actually facing him. "I had an unsatisfactory orgasm."

Deeks lets out a laugh and doesn't make a move to face the other way, just keeps looking at her. "I didn't know there was such a thing as an unsatisfactory orgasm. Care to elaborate that one for me?"

Kensi looks at him once again, feeling a lot more at ease now that she sees that the lust in his eyes mirrors her own. "I woke up after a very good dream and had to do something to take care of myself. The orgasm was unsatisfactory because it would have been a lot better if the person I dreamt with was there, touching me."

He tries not to let her notice just how much that single thought affects him but Kensi notices the way he sucks in a breath and resists the urge to look down to see if he is reacting to this talk. She just maintains eye-contact with him.

Deeks dares to talk, even though his voice is slightly shaky. "Why didn't you call the guy? I'm sure he would be glad to help you out with your problem."

Kensi says the words that can either scare him away or give him the green-light he needs to make a move. "I thought about it but I figured he would be here surfing like he does almost every single day before going to work."

Deeks doesn't even think about anything else. He just leans in and connects his lips with hers. He kisses her with passion to let her feel his want for her. They've been ignoring this for way too long and they both know that there is no way this can stop with just one kiss.

Deeks hand rests on her bare stomach. Kensi rests one arm on his neck and strokes his taunt muscles with the other one, letting out a moan when she feels his member against her thigh. His tongue massages hers after exploring every inch of her mouth and Kensi knows they have to move this somewhere a lot more private. She can't pull back, though.

When air becomes an issue, Deeks pulls back but doesn't let her talk. His lips connect with her neck this time and she feels him kissing, sucking and licking her pulse point to drive her crazy.

She manages to talk between sighs and light moans. "Deeks…not here."

He looks up and Kensi sees that his eyes are darker, clouded with lust, and he's also slightly breathless. When he talks, his voice is slightly shaky. "I can't wait, Kens!"

She looks around because she understands his urgency. "Where's your car?"

Deeks face lightens up and he gets up, grabbing his things on the way and extending his hand towards Kensi to help her up. She allows him to pull her to her feet because she's not sure if her legs are strong enough to do that without his help. He doesn't let go of her hand and pulls her with him towards the parking lot that it's empty at that hour.

His car is the only one there.

Deeks unlocks it and throws everything into the truck.

Then he turns back to Kensi and connects their lips once again, pinning her to the car. She wraps her arms around his waist to keep him as close as possible. One of his hands starts making its way down her thigh and lifts her leg. Kensi knows what he wants and wraps her legs around his waist. Deeks uses one of his hands to keep her steady and opens the door of the car with the other one. Just the way he manages to keep her in place with just one arm makes her want to see him using that strength while he makes her writher in pleasure.

Deeks places her on the backseat of the car and Kensi moves so he can get in and sit next to her after closing the door. As soon as the door is closed, Kensi climbs onto his lap and straddles him. She can feel his arousal right by her own and starts grinding into it, desperate for some friction.

Deeks doesn't seem to like that idea and stops her movements by resting his hands on her thighs and holding her in place. Kensi lets out a whimper in protest and Deeks pulls back to look at her. "If you keep doing that, this will be over way before it starts."

Kensi smirks and Deeks starts kissing her neck once again. His hands are on her back, trying to take her bikini top off. Kensi realizes that he's struggling when he lets out a groan. She smiles and takes it off herself without much trouble. Deeks doesn't waste a second and latches on her already sensitive nipple as soon as she removes the offending piece. Kensi can only moan and hold his head in place with her hand. She feels his smirk against her nipple but she's too far gone to care about that.

Then he stops and looks at her. Kensi almost slaps him for stopping. "I dreamt with you too, last night. That's why I got up so early to come here. I needed to take you off my mind."

Kensi gives him a peck on the lips and smiles at him. "Did it work?"

Deeks smirks and grabs her hips once again, this time to bring her in contact with his very hard member. She lets out a loud moan and her eyes close in pleasure. Deeks leans in and whispers in her ear. "I think that the answer to that question is a bit too obvious, don't you think?"

Kensi shuts him up with a kiss because right now there's nothing left to say. Deeks manages to take her shorts and panties off and she takes his shorts off too, the last thing separating them. One of his hands makes its way to her center to check if she's as ready for him as he is for her. When he finds her warm, wet and ready for him, the last bit of his sanity flies out of the window. He connects their lips and grabs her hips to connect their sexes. She sinks down on him with one swift movement.

And it's the most powerful thing he has ever felt.

Kensi throws her head back and lets out a loud moan as soon as he's all the way in, her hands resting on his shoulders. It takes all he has not to come right then and there when he sees that and feels her tight hot slick walls around him. Then she opens her eyes and looks at him before kissing him with passion. Deeks helps her moving up and down and together they build a rhythm that is pleasurable for both of them.

He knows she's close when she starts moaning his name louder than before and when she starts squeezing his biceps harder than before. He's glad because he can't keep his own orgasm at bay for much longer. He keeps one hand on her thigh to continue to help her with her fast movements and the other one travels to her clit. One small touch and she starts shuddering, begging him to thrust harder into her. He does just that. Then he flicks her clit and she finally lets herself go.

The way her walls squeeze him combined with the image of Kensi throwing her head back with her eyes closed and her mouth opened in a perfect O shape, her back arching, her nails digging into his arm and the way she screams his name when she does are the end of him. Deeks orgasms just a two hard thrusts later and she allows herself to relax and fall forward, resting against his chest.

Deeks strokes her head with soft caresses, so different from the ones before. She sighs and lifts her head when she's strong enough to do so. Deeks gives her a soft peck on the lips. They don't tell each other how amazing it was because it sounds too cliché and words aren´t enough to describe what just happened between them.

Then his face breaks into a smile. "Next time you have one of those dreams, I'll make sure you don't have the so-called 'unsatisfactory orgasm'."

Kensi laughs and rests her head on his shoulder once again.

Finally, they solved this sexual tension between them. However, they both know this is far from over.

After all, they have a 'thing'.


	2. Denial

**AN: I didn't explain this story very well on the first chapter and I should have. This is not a new story. I mean, it is because I will be adding more chapters. Frustration was a two-shot, written by me. Denial was its sequel and Bargain followed the two. Now, I will be posting all those in one story. Frustration was the first chapter, this one is Denial and next one will be Bargain. The two after those will be brand new. I'm sorry for not explaining this earlier. For those who didn't know these stories, I hope you catch up so you can understand the two last chapters (Anger and Acceptance). **

**Denial**

Kensi wakes up and lets out a groan of what can only be described as pure frustration.

She's already more than used to have dreams with Deeks but they are usually the kind of dreams that only leave her aching for him. And she can deal with that. Deeks made it quite clear that he's a phone call away every single time she has those kinds of dreams.

And he has proved to her more than once already that he willingly does so without complaining.

Yes, he has nothing against waking up early and drive all the way to her house just because she needs him (or certain parts of him). It's not like he's not taking anything out of it, anyway.

Their relationship is now a 'friends with benefits' kind of thing but the truth is that it works for both of them.

She runs away from commitment like it is a dangerous criminal and she a defenseless woman.

Kensi is well aware that Deeks is not that kind of guy.

He has no problems when it comes to commitment and would love to have a real relationship. He wants the all package. He wants the happy marriage, the white-picket fence house, the dog and the kids.

It comes as a surprise when he tells her that one night, after they both had a drink too many. She didn't comment on that back then and he never spoke a word about it again. He knows better than to try to push her into something she's far from ready to jump into.

But those dreams are going to be the end of her.

Those dreams can't be fixed with a phone call and Deeks buried deep inside of her a few minutes later.

Sometimes she dreams that he's right there beside her when she wakes up.

There are other times in which she dreams with coming home with him and spend a nice evening cuddled to his side on the couch, sipping a beer and laughing about something that's on the TV.

All those dreams seem pretty harmless to an outsider.

However, she's painfully aware that the dreams are becoming more serious by the day. Tonight she dreamt with the life she could have if she allowed herself to feel. Because it really comes down to that.

She needs to allow herself to not only feel but admit those feelings to him.

And that scares the crap out of her.

She dreamt with a small wedding, a wedding band on her finger, a baby growing inside of her and a little blond girl with her curls and his eyes running around their house.

And it scared her more than what she's ready to admit because it's not something that impossible. It's actually something pretty easy to accomplish. The scariest dreams are the ones we are well aware that can easily turn into a reality.

Kensi knows that the wedding band and the little girl are not what scare her.

What scares her most is that the thought of starting her own family with Deeks doesn't sound nearly as bad as it did a few months ago. It actually sounds pretty appealing right now.

She buries her head in the pillow for what feels like hours but when she lifts her head she realizes that not even ten minutes have gone by. She knows that the only thing she can do is call Deeks.

He has a very useful gift when it comes to dealing with her. He can always fix everything. Sometimes, a smile is enough to make her feel better again.

Kensi grabs her phone and waits until he picks up on the other end, his voice giving away his sleepiness. It's Saturday, the day he usually stays in bed until noon, and she suddenly feels bad for waking him up like this.

"Is everything okay, Kensi?"

She can't help but smile at his voice.

Even though he sounds like someone who just woke up, his instincts are still there and kick in when he realizes she's calling way too early on a Saturday. She considers blurting it all out.

There's no use denying it anymore.

She's in love with Marty Deeks.

But she can't tell him that. She can't allow herself to jump into this without knowing whether he feels the same way or not. It doesn't work like that with her.

So she lies and hopes that he doesn't notice that she's not giving him the whole truth. "Can you come over? I had one of those dreams…"

And it's not exactly a lie so she doesn't feel nearly as guilty as she probably should. His answer comes only a second later and she can almost hear the smirk on his voice.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes if you let me take a shower there afterwards. Otherwise, it's going to take at least half an hour."

"You can do whatever you want. Just get your ass here as soon as possible and my shower is all yours." She hopes he sees her urgency as the usual lust and not as something else because she doesn't know if she can handle more questions.

He hangs up the phone after laughing and saying that he'll be there in 10 minutes.

Kensi sits on her bed and waits.

What is she going to do?

She knows that she's a great liar, she wouldn't be as good as she is in undercover assignments if she wasn't, so one would think that she could easily hide her feelings from Deeks.

But he knows her and has the ability to read her like a freaking open book. She knows that either she fakes it really well or he's going to ask a lot of questions she doesn't feel like answering right now.

Exactly ten minutes later he rings her doorbell and she jumps from the bed.

She opens the door with a smile on her face and hopes that her feelings aren't that clear in her eyes.

Deeks has his goofy grin in place, as usual, and it's pretty obvious to her that he didn't even take the time to comb his hair. She pulls him in by his shirt and he closes the door with his foot but stops an inch away from her lips, looking into her eyes.

The goofy grin drops from his face and she knows he saw right through her.

_Damn it!_

Deeks stares right into her eyes for a few seconds, almost as if trying to read her. Kensi is usually the kind of person who hides her feelings from everyone without much effort but her partner can read her like an open book more often than what she cares to admit. Besides, she's not sure if she could hide feelings as strong as this even if she wanted to.

Deeks eyes seem to reach deep into her soul and she finally has enough of his staring. But the second she opens her mouth to say something Deeks connects their lips.

This time his kiss is different from all the ones they are used to share.

It's slow and sweet, the opposite of Kensi is used to from him. He only pulls back when air becomes rather scarce but doesn't allow her to say anything. He leaves soft kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose and chin, holding her head in his hands. Kensi holds onto the front of his shirt, her eyes closed and a soft smile grazing her features.

Deeks trails kisses down her neck, his hands wrapping around her waist now to back her into the nearest wall. Kensi is so lost in his ministrations that she only realizes he walked her backwards when her back connects with the wall of her living room.

Even that is different because he usually backs her into that damn wall with a lot more strength, lost in the throes of passion. This time he did it gently and by the time she regains some of her brain function she realizes that her shirt is already on the floor and his hands are now on her naked waist, his lips on hers.

The sudden need to feel his chest against hers is so overwhelming that she breaks the kiss for just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Deeks seems to think that's not enough, though, so he unhooks her black lace bra with practiced fingers and lets it drop on the floor before uniting their lips once again and engaging her in an emotion-filled kiss.

When their naked chests come into contact, Deeks swallows her moan and wraps his arms around her waist.

He lifts her up, not detaching his lips from hers. She gets the message and wraps her legs around his waist, her arms going around his neck. Deeks carries her to her bedroom, dropping his shoes on the way there and removing the elastic-band keeping her ponytail in place so he can tangle his fingers in her soft curls. When they finally reach her bedroom, Deeks lays her gently on the bed and takes a second to look at her.

Kensi is on the bed, her brown curls framing her face beautifully, her lips swollen from his kisses and her chest rising with each breath. Deeks smiles at her and takes his place on top of her, keeping his weight off her by supporting himself on his elbows. He starts kissing her neck, making his way slowly down her body, smirking when he hears her soft moan.

He stops on her chest, paying special attention to her breasts. He licks them, sucks on her nipples and bites them gently, blowing some air on them afterwards for added effect. He only starts his journey downwards when they are erect and she is begging him to touch her where she needs him the most. Deeks makes quick work taking her shorts off and removes his jeans too.

Kensi surprises him the, flipping him over and taking her place on top of him. She looks into his eyes and the emotions she sees there are enough to make her freeze and stay there, on top of him, without moving a muscle. Deeks seems to understand what's going on and offers her a soft smile.

"I know this scares the crap out of you but trust me. What are you so afraid of?"

Kensi takes a shaky breath and answers him, in something that can only be described as a whisper.

"I'm afraid I'll fall for you."

Deeks actually lets out a soft laugh this time and she almost wants to slap him for it but his next words soften her in a way she never thought possible.

"Well, I've already fallen for you and I can assure you it's not nearly as painful as we're lead to believe. I love you, Kensi."

Kensi smiles at him and leans in to connect their lips once again. She pours all her emotions into that kiss, trying as hard as she can to show him how she feels. She's not sure if she can bring herself to say the words just yet but she needs him to know how she feels anyway. Deeks flips them over once again and their underwear is gone in a matter of seconds.

When he finally enters her, his eyes are locked with her and it's so damn powerful that she almost cries. He moves slowly and gently inside of her, wanting to not only bring her pleasure but also show her how much she means to him. He worships her body, leaving hot kisses in every inch of skin he can reach, never once stopping his soft thrusts.

Kensi needs more. She needs him to move faster but this feels so good that she can't bring herself to ask him to change a thing. Then he rests his head against hers and whispers in her ear.

"Tell me you need me, Kensi."

She lets out a moan when he hits just the right spot inside of her and he smirks, adjusting his hips so he can hit that spot over and over again.

"Come on…tell me."

Kensi doesn't even make an effort to hold the words in because they both know that she has never hidden how much she needs him. However, she has the feeling that this is just the warm-up.

"I need you, Deeks."

And he rewards her by thrusting against that spot that makes her see starts one more time. She lets out another moan and holds onto his biceps.

"Tell me you're mine, Kens."

She told him time and time again that she doesn't belong to anyone but he doesn't seem to care about that. She thinks about keeping her mouth shut but the thought of the reward that will follow her words makes her give up without much of a fight.

"I'm yours."

Deeks smirks once again and gives two hard thrusts against the same spot, making her moan louder than before. Then he resumes his slow and gentle pace to torture her. She hears him groan against her ear and knows that he won't be able to take much more of this game either. But he doesn't give up that easily. His voice is slightly shaky when he talks this time but he doesn't speed up, trying to appear in control of the situation.

"Tell me you love me, princess."

That's the one thing she's afraid to tell him because she knows that as soon as the words leave her mouth there will be no turning back. She tries to protest.

"Deeks…" He cuts her off with a groan and a shaky whisper.

"My name is Marty. Call me Marty."

He lifts his head and looks into her eyes. There is sweat on his forehead, his eyes are darker than ever and she can tell he's trying to hold back for her. It hits her then that this time is different for a reason. They're not having sex. He's making love to her. He's taking his sweet time to show his love and admiration for her and her body. That thought alone is enough to shut the entire world outside and throw away all her fears because she knows that as long as she has this sweet caring man that loves her so much by her side, everything will be alright.

So she gives in. "I love you, Marty."

That seems to be enough for him. Suddenly, his thrusts go from slow to fast, from gentle to hard and she holds onto his arms. He hits that spot inside of her that makes her toes curl with every thrust and she can't hold on for much longer. Her eyes close and she moans so loud that she thinks that her neighbors might ear it but that doesn't matter. Her orgasm hits her so hard that she almost blacks out. Wave after wave of pleasure rush through her body, making her scream his name and arch her back.

Deeks comes only a few seconds after her, her name on his lips and his hot seed inside of her. When his muscles relax, Deeks rests his head against hers once again, his breathing labored to match hers. She doesn't know how long it takes her to come down from it but she only opens her eyes when she feels him starting to pull out. She reacts immediately, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him in place.

"Please, don't move an inch."

Deeks lifts his head and looks at her with a smile and a slightly dazed look on his face. "Kensi, I'm too heavy to be on top of you like this and my arms can't hold me up for much longer."

Kensi kisses his arm, the only part of him she can reach seeing as she's not strong enough to lift her head right now. "Stay inside of me for just a little bit longer, please."

Deeks leans down and gives her a peck on the lips before wrapping one of his arms around her waist and flipping them over as gently as he can and without pulling back from her. Kensi lies on top of him with a content smile on her face. Deeks wraps both arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

She kisses his chest in return and lets out a happy sigh. She doesn't know what tomorrow will bring but she doesn't care either.

Marty Deeks is right by her side and that's all that matters right now. She can worry about tomorrow some other time.


	3. Bargain

**Bargain**

They are sitting on her living room couch, watching a movie during their day off.

He likes 'Fast and the Furious' and it doesn't surprise him when Kensi has the whole collection. It features, after all, two of her favorite things in this world: guns and cars. She likes it so much that she doesn't even make a single comment about the lack of realism when it comes to all the cop-related things as she usually does whenever they watch a movie she doesn't like.

Her head is resting on his lap and her legs are curled on the couch.

She is wearing one of his old shirts and a loose skirt that ends just above her knee.

If a few months ago someone had told him that Kensi Marie Blye wore skirts, even if around the house, he would have laughed on their faces and called them crazy. But now he knows that they're actually her favorite thing to use when she's home because it's so comfortable.

He likes them too but for different reasons.

The constant view of her amazingly long tanned legs and the easy-access to certain parts of her anatomy are what does it for him. It makes him wish she'd be with him at all times when they're not at work. Before he knows it, he's voicing his thoughts.

"I love it when you wear a skirt."

Kensi smirks and lifts her head from his lap to look at him. "Does that have anything to do with the easy access?"

Deeks answers her with a smirk and she straddles his lap, her mouth finding the sweet-spot on his neck in less than two seconds. He doesn't waste any time either and his hands travel to her center only to find the cotton barrier stopping his progress.

He groans. "It would be even easier if you'd stop wearing panties. Why do you insist on wearing these anyway?"

Kensi laughs against his neck. "Deeks, I'm not like you. It would be disgusting to walk around in a skirt and no underwear."

Deeks tries a different approach and his hand makes its way to her breast this time, finding them bare underneath his shirt. "It's not like you're wearing a bra, princess."

"It's not the same thing. Besides, do I need to remind you who wouldn't let me put a bra on this morning after we showered?"

"That reminds me…I have to go home."

Kensi pulls back from him and frowns. "I thought we were going to spend the day together…"

He pecks her lips and moves her to the couch, getting up. "I have to go feed Monty and go for a walk with him. You can come too, if you want. Monty and I love your company."

Kensi pouts, a sight that is way too cute and he avoids looking at her now. Kensi found out a few weeks ago that he's weak when it comes to her pouting face so she started using that against him, even though it's completely out of character for her.

"If we agreed to spend the day together you should have brought Monty with you."

"Or we could just move in together and we wouldn't have this problem again."

He only realizes what he said after the words leave his mouth but he wouldn't take them back even if he could. This has been on his mind for quite a while now and he needs her to know he wants to take their relationship to the next level.

She knows he wants the whole thing. He wants the house, the wedding, the dog and the kids. He's not asking her to marry him.

How hard can it be to move in with him?

She stays in silence for a few seconds but ends up breaking the silence between them. "Monty loves being inside of a moving car and he likes my house too. You can bring him here whenever you know you're spending the night. I can't see what the problem with that is."

Deeks shakes his head. He knows what she's trying to do. She's trying to pretend he didn't say that. She's trying to avoid talking about this particular subject. Damn it…

Deeks knows she has issues when it comes to commitment, trust and pretty much everything that has to do with relationships. He knows that he needs to take baby-steps with her so he won't scare her away. And he's been patient. No one can dare to say otherwise because it would be a lie.

But everyone draws the line at some point and he feels like it's time for her to give him something too. He's only human.

He has feelings and needs to know that she's in this for the long run, not just because of the mind-blowing sex. So he voices his thoughts once again and doesn't allow her to avoid this talk for any longer. Enough is enough.

"Would it be that bad to move in with me?" He's well aware that his frustration shows in his voice but he doesn't relay feel like hiding how he feels.

"Deeks…" The fact that she still calls him Deeks, even when they're alone, only manages to further upset him. He's Marty when he's making her toes curl with pleasure but other than that he's still Deeks. He cuts her off, not even bothering letting her finish her sentence.

"No, Kensi…you know me and you know what I want. I never tried to hide anything from you. You know that I want to have a place I can call home, someone to eventually call my wife and little kids running around. You know all that so don't even try to pretend you don't. I'm going to ask you something and I need you to give me a straight answer. I need to know, Kensi. Are you in this for real?"

Kensi doesn't hesitate and her voice reveals a certain urgency because she hates it when he doubts her. She needs him to know how she feels. "Of course I am. I love you, Marty!"

The bad part of her knowing him so well is that she knows just what to do or say to make him melt. He wants to be angry at her. So he looks away from her eyes and tries to ignore how good it feels to hear his name coming from her lips after those three magic words he can't get enough of.

"Then move in with me." It's that simple to him and he can't understand why she's being so hard to convince. The idea of waking up next to his amazing-self every single morning should be enough to convince her.

"Deeks, the last time I moved in with someone I got hurt and you know it."

And that makes him lose his mind because one thing he can't stand is being compared with Jack.

He snaps at her right before storming out of her house.

"I'm not Jack, damn it!"

X

Marty Deeks is sitting alone on his couch, something that sounds oddly strange to him.

A few months ago it would be a normal occurrence since it was Sunday but now everything's different. He's so used to spend the days with Kensi whenever they're not at work that the thought of spending an entire afternoon all by himself seems unfamiliar.

Sure, he could have that little thing slip away and carry on in this blissful relationship with Kensi but he's not that type of guy.

He's never been one to ignore the things that he wants dearly. And he wants her to move in with him.

That comparison to Jack has simply been the last drop and he needs to cool down before he goes back to talk to her about it. They're both short-tempered people so the wrong word can easily throw them down a path he doesn't want them to follow.

The rain keeps pouring outside, something that doesn't happen that often in LA, so it comes as a surprise when he hears a knock on his front door. He gets up from the couch and puts on a pair of pants along with a t-shirt before going to answer the door.

He's not exactly prepared for the sight that greets him there.

"What are you doing here? It's raining…" He wants his tone to be a harsh one to show her that he's angry but it his voice drips concern and he knows it.

"I drove here." Kensi answers him, as if it the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"You're still soaking wet, though." It's as much as a fact as it is a way to try to delay the talk they both know it's coming.

"That's because it took you forever to open the damn door." Her usual spark is still there, even when she knows he's probably angry with her.

"I was wearing nothing but my boxers. If I'd known it was you I wouldn't have bothered taking the time to put these clothes on."

"Are you going to let me in or not?" He realizes that she's still standing on his doorstep, the cool weather making her shiver. He opens the door immediately and guides her to the warm living room.

"I'm going to get you some dry clothes before you catch a cold." He makes a move to go to his bedroom and get her the clothes but she grabs his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"I don't care. We need to talk." Her tone is almost pleading but he squeezes her hand reassuringly, just to show her things are not nearly as bad as she thinks they are.

"We can talk when you're warm. I don't want you to get sick." She allows him to go. It takes him less than a minute to come back with a pair of sweat-pants and one of his sweat-shirts. She takes them with a small smile and leaves to change clothes in the bathroom.

After she's done, Deeks takes her wet clothes and puts them in the drier. She sits on the couch and he hands her a blanket. It's not cold indoors but he knows she's not warm yet. The rain poured heavily on her and soaked her.

His concern is evident when he speaks but he doesn't try to hide it either.

"Are you warm?"

Kensi offers him a small smile and pats the space next to her on the couch. "I'd be warmer if you'd cuddle me."

He knows there is no way she's still cold and knows that she's just trying to see how they stand but he humorous her and sits next to her, pulling her into his arms. She looks at him, her eyes so full of emotion he can barely contain the urge to kiss all her worries away.

"Look, I know you're not Jack. I wouldn't be with you if you were. Jack was a tough marine. He thought that showing his feelings was a display of weakness. He only told me he loved me twice during the whole time we were together. He didn't like to cuddle during the night because he said it made him feel trapped. He was one of those guys who thought women should just stay home instead of going to work. Most days, he would make me feel completely worthless."

He can't help but ask the most obvious question. "Why were you with him, then?"

She sighs and allows herself to relax slightly, probably because his tone of voice was much gentler now…much softer than before. "I was with him because he was a lot like my father. When he went to Fallujah, those months showed me that I was much better off without him. I was going to break up with him but he came back sick and I couldn't leave him like that. I was relieved when I woke up and found him gone. You're nothing like him. You tell me you love me several times a day. You're not afraid of public displays of affection, not even in front of Callen and Sam. You cuddle me every night because you say you like to have me in your arms. You like working with me. I know you're nothing like him, Marty."

Her voice reveals an urgency he can't ignore but he needs to know what's really going on inside her head so he asks. "Then why are you so afraid of taking this step with me?"

Her smile is bigger now, making him see that maybe she's not quite as hesitant as he first thought. Maybe all she needed was to get this out of her chest. She sure as hell looks a lot lighter now, her eyes not quite so full of ghosts from the past. "We need rules."

The way she says it reminds him of a little kid on a sugar-high. He plays along because he can't stay mad at her for long, anyway. "Then let's make them. I can start. Rule number one: you're not allowed to cook anything but lasagna."

The reference to her awful cooking skills when it comes to cook anything but lasagna makes him earn a well-deserved slap on the arm that doesn't even hurt him. He's sure she didn't want to hurt him either.

"You're not allowed to mock my eating habits." He can't help but laugh at that. Her constant craving for sugar is one of those things he enjoys mocking her about, or teasing her. He wouldn't change a thing about it, though.

"You're not allowed to sleep with pants on." Kensi throws the blanket off of her and straddles his lap. His hands rest on her thighs to keep her steady but their eyes are firmly locked.

"You can't freak out when you find things like tampons and pads on the bathroom." He laughs once again because they both know that has never freaked him out before.

"You can't freak out when you find kinky stuff on my drawer." The teasing tone on his voice makes her laugh and frown at the same time.

"What kind of kinky stuff would that be?" She's more than familiar with the things he has on said drawer by now but the way she plays innocent is as sexy as it is dangerous. He lifts her up in one swift movement and carries her to his bedroom.

"I'll show you."

X

His voice comes out somewhere between a groan and a moan when he finally dares to speak. "Kensi, handcuff me, please…I need to touch you."

She doesn't stop her movements on top of him. He can see her breasts going up and down with each movement, he can feel her warm wet walls around his member, and he can hear her moans of pure pleasure as she angles herself to make him hit her g-spot over and over again. He needs to touch her. It's that simple. When he suggested the handcuffs he didn't think his plan would backfire like this and that he would be the one chained to the bed but Kensi is that unpredictable.

She decides that enough is enough and finally releases his hands. He guesses that might have something to do with the fact she's so near her peak that all she needs is a bit of his well-timed thrusts to fall over the edge. He doesn't make her wait, either. Deeks flips them around in one swift movement and doesn't waste time. He kisses her like he's been wanting to ever since this torture started, massages her breasts with one hand and uses the strength on his hips to pound inside of her at a rapid pace. Kensi wraps her legs around him and allows him to do whatever he wants to with her body, holding onto his arms for support.

He feels her arching her back, hears her moans getting louder and knows that she's nearing the edge. Still, she tells him so. "I'm so close, Marty."

The way she says his name, between a moan and a sharp intake of breath, almost does it for him but Deeks manages to hold on for long enough to make it pleasurable for her first. The hand on her breasts travels south until it finds her clit. He strokes it at the same pace he thrusts inside of her and she comes only five seconds later. He follows right after her, not being able to handle the way her walls squeeze his member combined with the simple thought of making Kensi Blye writher with pleasure beneath him.

He doesn't know how long it takes them to catch their breaths but she's the first one to talk, a big smile on her face and that familiar glint on her eyes. "See? I like your kinky stuff…"

He doesn't mention that the only reason why she said that was because she wasn't the one in handcuffs but he takes the opportunity to say something more helpful. "There is more than this on that drawer but I'll only let you take a peak if you give me the answer I'm looking for. Will you move in with me?"

Kensi laughs and cuddles to his side, her head resting on his chest and one of her legs tangling with his. "After an orgasm like that one, how can I say no to such a thing?"

He can't help but smile and pulls her even closer, letting out a yawn. "So that was the answer all along? The only thing I had to do was ask you this after a mind-blowing orgasm? Why didn't you just say that sooner?"

Kensi kisses his chest and he drops a kiss on top of her head before they both fall into a content slumber. Later on, they have to think about a good way to make Callen and Sam help them with the moving. That should be interesting.

**AN: Next Chapter will be brand new and I will post it as soon as I can. For the ones who didn't understand the story yet, these will be the 5 stages of their relationship:  
**_**1. Frustration  
2. Denial  
3. Bargain  
4. Anger  
5. Acceptance**_**  
I hope you're enjoying it so far.**


	4. Anger

**I'm sorry for any mistakes you might find here. Enjoy, though ;-)**

**Anger**

It seems like it's just another Friday morning but one look at her is enough to make him change his mind. Kensi is sitting on the kitchen table, a faraway look on her face and eating her cereals slowly. He sits across from her and starts drinking his coffee but, when she doesn't even acknowledge him, he knows something is definitely wrong.

"Is everything okay?"

Kensi looks up, startled, but tries to disguise it with a small smile. She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't even notice he walked in. "Yes, everything's fine."

He frowns because there is no way he's buying her weak attempt to lie to him. "Are you sure? You seem kind of nervous…"

She shakes her head and gives his hand a small reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry about it."

Deeks grabs her hand and kisses it in a move that seems way too cheesy but that suits the situation. "I love you. I worry, princess."

Kensi sighs and finally gives in. Her voice is just a whisper but he still hear every word. "I'm late."

He doesn't even have to ask what she means by that. It's quite obvious that she's talking about her period because no one gets like because they're late for work. And they're not even late for work this morning. "How late are you, exactly?"

She tries to pass it off as nothing by shaking her head and smiling. "It's probably no big deal…"

Deeks gets up and crouches down next to her chair so he can look her in the eye and touch her. His voice is soft, mean to soothe her and calm her down. "Princess, how late are you?"

Kensi sighs once again before answering him, her voice still a whisper. "I'm two weeks late."

Deeks tries to keep his cool because t's obvious that she both lost and nervous about this. "Have you ever been this late before?"

Kensi shakes her head and he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze, just to show her he's right here and that he's not going anywhere anytime soon. "No, I've never been more than two days late."

He always thought he would freak out with something like this but it seems that the need to protect her comes first and there's no nervousness in him. "Do you want to go to the doctor?"

She seems to think about it for a few seconds before giving him her answer. "No, I want to wait a few more days if that's okay with you."

He nods to show her he supports her, no matter what. "That's fine as long as you stay in the office. I don't want you on the field until we know what's going on."

He gets up and pulls her with him to the other chair so she can sit on his lap. They stay in silence for a few seconds, thinking about the whole thing. But she's the one who ends up breaking it. "Marty, do you even want a baby?"

He's honest with his answer because there is no way he can lie to her and feed her with a bunch of lies that would make her feel better right now. He can never lie to her. "I never thought about it, to be honest. Do you want a baby?"

Kensi smiles softly and plays with his fingers, absentmindedly. "When I was with Jack I was scared of getting pregnant. But, with you, it doesn't scare me nearly as much. You're not Jack. I think a baby would actually be a good thing."

Deeks sighs out of relief because he was afraid of what she thought about the whole thing. "I have no idea of how to be a father but we can learn those things together. You're the only person I can see myself having a baby with. Little blonde kids with your curls, my surfing skills and your personality…we'd never have a dull day. That's for sure!"

Kensi nods but seems unsure for a second. "We can do this, right?"

Deeks kisses her forehead and nods, a reassuring smile on his face. "We can do anything together, as cheesy as that sounds."

Kensi laughs and rests her head on his shoulder. "It sounds very cheesy."

He leans in and covers her lips with his own. When he pulls back, there's nothing but honesty in his eyes. "I love you, Kensi."

"I love you too." And that's enough for now. They can handle anything that gets thrown their way as long as they face it together.

**X**

When she opens the door and gets in, three nights later after work, she's surprised to see a table set up for two with candles and a very romantic environment. Deeks shows up and she doesn't waste time. "What's going on here?"

He smiles and pecks her lips. "I made dinner."

He went home before she did so making dinner is no big deal. But this set up is a big deal. "I can see that. Why did you cook?"

Deeks shakes his head and helps her out of her jacket. "I wanted to surprise you."

She turns to him suddenly, fire in her eyes and a serious look on her face. "Deeks, you better not be thinking about doing what I think you're going to do."

The way she calls him Deeks shows him that she's being very serious about this and that she's on the verge of starting yelling at him. But he still tries and someone should give him credit for trying to calm down an angry Kensi Blye. "Can you play along, please?"

She shakes her head furiously and doesn't even allow him to touch her arm when he makes a move to do so. "No, I can't play along!"

Deeks tries to remain the calm one but it's not an easy task when she's freaking out so damn much. "Kensi, what's the problem?"

She's still shaking her head and backing away from him, towards the stairs. "I know what you're going to do."

He tries to reach out and touch her one more time but she doesn't allow him to do so. "So why won't you let me do it?"

That's when she lets out her anger. "I don't want you to ask me that!"

And this ends up getting the better of him too and he answers her with just as much anger in his voice. "Are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

Kensi blows up at that, right before turning around and running upstairs. "I'm saying I don't want you to ask me that just because you think I might be pregnant!"

He hears the bathroom door slamming shut and sighs. This is not how he planned the night to go.

So he goes upstairs and knocks on the bathroom door, softly. He knows he screwed up but he needs to make things right. He doesn't want her to think this about him, about them. "Kensi, unlock the door."

Her voice comes out through the door and he hears a small sob in it. "Leave me alone, please…"

His heart breaks and he just wants to hold her in his arms until she's okay again, until they're okay again. "We need to talk, princess. Let me in…"

The short agonizing seconds that take her to answer seem like hours to him but she finally does. "Give me a few minutes."

Deeks sits down on the floor. "I'm going to sit here until you open that door."

Two minutes and 13 seconds later (not that he was counting or anything like that) he hears the click that signals that she unlocked the bathroom door. He gets up from the floor and knocks on the door anyway. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, you can."

He walks inside and sits on the floor next to her, their back touching the wall. "You really thing I would ask you to marry me just because of a pregnancy scare?"

Kensi shakes her head and looks him in the eye, truly regretting her words. "I'm sorry, Marty."

Deeks wipes away her tears and offers her a small smile, to show her everything's okay. "I bought this two months ago. You can ask Nell because she helped me picking it."

She nods and holds onto his hand. "I trust you."

He kisses her forehead and pulls her into his arms. "I want you to marry me because I love you and I can't imagine a life without you."

"I know, Marty."

He pushes back so he can look her in the eye and tries again. "Then I'm going to ask you…"

Kensi gives him a big smile and nods. "I won't stop you this time."

Deeks takes the ring out of his pocket and starts, not getting down on one-knee because that sounds too cliché for them. "Kensi, you can make me smile just by being with me. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met and the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't imagine being without you. I love you. So, make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?"

Kensi can't keep her tears of happiness at bay when she gives him her answer. "Yes, we'll marry you."

Deeks needs to make sure he heard this one right, even though his smile is already taking over his features. "We?"

Kensi nods. "I took three tests. I'm pregnant."

And he never knew he could feel this happy while in the bathroom.

**X**

**5 months later**

Kensi and Deeks walk inside the bullpen and Callen gets up immediately, not giving them time to do anything before he starts. "What did the doctor say?"

Sam shakes his head with a smile, trying to disguise his own curiosity and anxiety. "He's been like this all morning…"

Callen ignores him and keeps his attention on a 6-months-pregnant Kensi. She's no longer working but she still comes to work almost every single day just to keep herself busy with paperwork and because Deeks doesn't like the idea of leaving her alone in the house all day while she's in this condition. "Boys or girls?"

Kensi will never forget how freaked out she was when the doctor told them they were having twins. And she will never forget how happy Deeks was at the same time.

Deeks shakes his head and sits on his chair, the smile not leaving his face. "I'm starting to think you care more about the sex than us."

Kensi focuses her attention on Callen and answers him, rubbing her large stomach with a big smile on her face. "We're having one of each. There's a little boy and a little girl in here."

Callen's smile gets even bigger and he rubs her stomach, kisses her forehead and turns to Sam. "I call dibs on spoiling the girl. Sam, you can spoil the boy."

Sam gets up and pats Deeks on the back. "I'm okay with that."

Deeks walks to Kensi and wraps his arm around her waist, resting his hand on top of her stomach where one of their babies is kicking away. "We're glad you think like that because there's something we want to tell you."

Kensi turns to the two men that are like brothers to her and blurts out. "Callen, we'd like you to be Alice's godfather. And, Sam, we want you to be Andrew's godfather."

And the smiles the two men give them are more than enough answer.

**AN: Here it is. Just one more chapter to go. "Acceptance" will be the final chapter. Reviews are, as always, highly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Acceptance **

This is it.

There's no turning back now.

Well, it's not like she wants to do such a thing. In fact, she wouldn't change a thing.

Kensi takes a deep breath and looks at her reflection on the mirror. She can't help but think how it all started. It started with a dream, which lead to them having sex on the backseat of his car. Yeah, they will definitely have to come up with a different story to tell their kids one day. They can't tell them that mommy and daddy started 'dating' because they were too horny. In all honesty, she knows that's not why they first hook up.

Pent-up feelings led to that meeting on the beach.

Then, a funny thought pops-up in her mind.

We all know about the five stages of grief, those things you go through when faced with a major loss. What nobody seems to acknowledge are the five stages of a relationship. They went through five stages. Well, she went through five stages.

Frustration was the first one, the one that made her act upon her feelings for Deeks in a strictly physical way.

Then it came Denial, when she tried to convince herself their 'thing' had nothing to do with the fact that she loved him.

Bargain came next, which lead to them moving in together after some arguments about it.

Anger has got to be one of her favorite stages, though. That's when he proposed and when she found out she was expecting her two adorable twins.

And it all lead to this final stage: Acceptance.

Kensi touches the curls currently framing her face and smiles.

She never pictured something like this but she wouldn't change a thing.

The white long gown is strapless, something that she was unsure about because of the twins. Sure, she's getting married and many people told her it was all about her today but she can't go through the whole day without holding Alice and Andrew.

At the age of two, the twins are the spitting image of their parents. Alice has her father's blonde hair combined with her mother's curls and blue eyes. Andrew had dark hair but takes after his father when it comes to the style of said hair. His brown eyes often twinkle with mischief.

Deeks says he's a troublemaker and Kensi has to agree with him on that one. Her son has her personality. Alice is much calmer. Kensi would go as far as use the word lazy to describe the little girl but that sounds wrong. No, she's just relaxed.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opens and Andrew comes running to her, as fast as his little legs can carry him. Kensi laughs at his excitement and picks him up.

Sam walks inside after the little boy and gives her a kiss on the cheek, the smile not leaving his face. "This little guy wanted to give his mommy a kiss. I told him that he was a boy so he had to wait by his daddy's side but Deeks is a softie and told me to bring him here for a quick kiss."

Kensi hugs her son and puts him down, knowing they will have to start soon and Andrew has to be by his father's side. "And where're Alice?"

Sam laughs and picks up Andrew so the little boy won't run away from him. "Callen and your mother were arguing to see who would change her diaper. I've never seen two people so eager to change a kid's diaper, I tell you that."

Before Kensi can say anything else, Callen comes inside with Alice in his arms and followed by Kensi's mother. Sam walks out to join Deeks outside. Alice hugs Kensi and her mother starts tearing up. Soon, they are all making their way outside.

They are getting married on Hetty's backyard, a beautiful garden with a lot of space for everything. It's a small affair, with only their closest friends and relatives. But that's perfect for both of them. Alice walks clumsily down the aisle, spreading rose petals along the way. About halfway through it, she gives up on the task and runs to her father, who picks her up in his arms and holds her, knowing she will only trade his arms for Callen's at the moment.

Callen is the one giving her away, being the closest thing she has to a big-brother. But the smile on Deeks' face when he sees her takes her breath away and makes her forget about their surroundings. Marty passes Alice to Callen's arms and takes Kensi's hand, pulling her closer to him.

The ceremony starts and she's the first one to say her vows. "I, Kensi Blye, choose you, Marty Deeks, to be my husband. In front of our friends and family, I promise to love you and cherish you through every obstacle that may come in our path. I promise to learn how to surf and go with you to the beach every now and then. I will comfort you when your team loses and drink beer with you when they win. I will love you for the rest of my life."

Everyone in the audience is smiling but that doesn't matter. The only smile that matters is his. Then, Deeks shares his own vows. "I, Marty Deeks, choose you, Kensi Blye, to be my wife. I promise to love you and to be your faithful partner, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, when the Clippers are winning, and when they are losing, in sickness, in healthiness and in Clippers-induced sickness. I will be true to you and loyal. I will love you for the rest of my life."

In the end, there's not a dry-eye in the audience. But they can't take their eyes off each other for long enough to notice that.

It was a crazy path with some bumps along the way but they wouldn't change a thing.

They're together, for infinity and beyond.

_**The end**_

**I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but it was the best I could do. I couldn't bring myself to write this chapter because I just didn't know what to do with it. That's why I made that challenge but only two people sent their ideas (a huge 'thank you' to them) and it wasn't what I had in mind. So, after some begging (done by me), my twin finally accepted to do this little thing for his favorite (and only) sister. Yes, he was the one who wrote this. We have similar styles when it comes to writing so you probably won't even be able to tell the difference.**

**Anyway, thank you for your patience. Your thoughts about the story finale are appreciated.  
Love,  
Sarah (and Andrew)**


End file.
